Road To Injustice
by Kernsy
Summary: (Rewrite) One moment can change your entire life. Kal Ecru discovered that the hard way. Now in addition to coping with his loss he has to deal with the hunters chasing him down, a psychotic sherrif, a possible love intrest, the entire Schnee corporation, and his old mentor. Life is crazy.
1. Prologue

I remember bits and pieces of the event that changed my life, like little snapshots, just tiny momentary flashes of memory that exist hanging in a sea of blackness. First, there's the explosion, a tiny ball of flame spreading outwards, first far away then it's uncomfortably close and humongous. Next is falling, just a bunch of snapshots of sand, water, metal, and flesh. Then there's the slightest tint of orange as my best friend and I collide mid-air.

Then there's a coppery taste and a mix of crimson and steel, immense pain and then nothing. The blackness stretches on for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows how long. Then there's the worst snapshot of all, I'm laying on a beach covered in blood some of it might be mine, but the majority of it must come from the orange-haired boy across from me on the beach. His hair is covered in sand, his torso is contorted into an anomalous shape, a large scrap of metal protrudes from his chest spattered with blood, his entire body is covered in his crimson life-blood, all except for his mask. It lies there next to cracked and lying half broken the red streaks glare at me from across the beach taunting me, saying that I could've done more, telling me that I failed. That I was their leader and now their dead because of me!

My heart shatters like glass every time I think of it, every time the nightmares infect my dreams, I'll never be free because of what they've done to me. Because of what the world did to us. I will never be free because people couldn't accept us for who we are. I will never be free as long as this discrimination continues; I must end it, I will end it by any means necessary.

The wheel is turning again, and it will crush many under it. It has been fueled by the injustice of this world. The hate, the anger, the discrimination. And soon the world shall be humbled by its power again.

* * *

 **AN:**

So, I'm back from my longer than promised hiatus with the promised rewrite. Those of you who followed this story have probably already realized that it's been deleted. Sorry, I was... Okay I might have given up on this story, and only came back to it because I needed to write. I promise to be better at updating this time. Update schedule will be twice a month unless other things get in the way.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Hello again. I thought I should probably explain how aura works in this story, it prevents damage, but not pain. So, you still feel the hit even if you take no damage. Aura for the sake of this story doesn't have to be activated.**

 **Please review and tell me if you like the first real chapter of this, or tell me what I need to improve.**

* * *

Chapter one

The next few weeks pass by in a blur. I don't remember much of it, nor do I have any urge to. With every passing day my despair grew. The familiar faces I was so used to seeing, gone. The people had I grown up with gone in the blink of an eye because of someone else's cruelty. The world faded into a grey droning swarm of "I'm sorrys" and condolences. It all was warped and tainted by my loss. Hell, I didn't even show up for half the funerals, not that there were bodies to bury anyways. I had one mission, one drive, kill the man who had done this, Whitley Schnee; his life would end by my hands.

It took three weeks, but I finally found a way to get my revenge. Whitley would be staying at a hotel this weekend, it was the lightest security detail he would ever have and it wasn't an impenetrable fortress; the best conditions I was going to get. Getting in wasn't difficult, the only thing I had to do was make a fake reservation under the alias Taurus. Then sneak into the vents.

Life is crazy, it's downright insane. Never in my life would I have expected to be attempting to assassinate the CEO of the Schnee corporation, but here I was inside a vent with my pistol aimed through the cracks ready to take off his head when the door opened. It was almost funny, really. Life took the most unexpected turns possible.

The room was almost pristine, the walls a soft baby blue, the carpet a flawless, bright white emblazoned with the Schnee symbol, the bed the only unkempt part of the room; it was a pair of matching baby blue blankets lying in disarray on the bed, the only sign that anyone was living here. I heard voices from behind the door and raised my gun to sit perfectly where Whitley's head would be.

I felt sick. Though, I didn't know why, this wasn't the first time I'd killed. I guess the difference was that this time it was in cold blood, he wasn't a casualty in a battle, or some racist who attacked me on the street. He was a monster, who had given me more than enough provocation, but it wasn't a fair fight and I knew that. Vomit rose up my throat and I forced it back down. " _Is this what all murderers feel like?"_

There was no more time for thinking, or hesitating, The door opened and I opened fire.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Six shots was all it took to spread his brains over the room. To send crimson running down the baby-blue walls and into the carpet. " _It took so little time to take a man's life, but so long to save a man's life, why was that?"_ He didn't even have time to scream before the bullet entered his brain.

The guards rushed into the room as I started backing up. Their panicked voices echoed down the vents. They had no idea where I was, for now at least.

Exiting the vents was a difficult task the cover had fallen back into place at some point during my time in the vents, and my ears kept snagging on the ductwork. Sometimes being a faunus sucked, well most of the time it sucked. Getting the duct open required me to turn around in the cramped space, which was easier said than done. I almost gave up on getting the duct open a few times in the next thirty minutes.

The janitor's closet I exited into was small, very small. Only about five feet by five feet, maybe a little larger or smaller. It was filled with cleaning supplies which made it seem even smaller. Brooms lay wherever was most inconvenient to me, and I can't count the times I almost tripped on a bucket. I would say, despite the complications, that I had been lucky up till this point—My luck decided to run out, though. I kicked a bucket, hard, creating a loud clang that had to alert everyone nearby to my presence. Time to get the hell out of here.

Before I could take more than two steps toward the door I heard marching footsteps. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to get into a position to hide behind the door. The door flew open from a mighty kick and came back to slam right into my face. I involuntarily flinched even though my aura would soak up the damage, if not the pain , and accidentally sent the door flying back at the guard. "On your knees now! Hands up, and don't try anything fishy!" barked a feminine voice.

Well, fuck, I'm screwed. In the tight quarters I couldn't draw my katana and I only had two bullets left in my pistol, so I'd have to do this the old-fashioned way, with nothing but my fists. I stayed silent and said nothing hoping they'd come in after me instead of shooting the closet to pieces or throwing in a dust grenade.

Luckily, they did. I guess the hotel wouldn't take kindly to so much property damage, even if it was over a billionaire's death. First to enter was a middle-aged man with graying hair and a beard stretching beyond his chin in atlesian armor, he got a door to the face. I rushed out with the intention of stealing his weapon and found it impossible to do, he was stronger than expected for his size. His elbow flew back into my gut, but I managed to keep a hold on his rifle, that was until the butt of another gun hit me in the face. I stumbled back from the blow my aura taking the damage, but not lessening the pain.

The female guard stood there, her gun pointed at my face. I gave them a sheepish smile and tried to look unthreatening. Needless to say that didn't work well. " _Maybe if I pretended to not speak English?"_

"Stay right there."

"Thanks Phe," said the bearded guard.

In one swift, deft movement I drew my katana and slashed out sending a blast of flames towards them. The fire slammed into each of them in turn sending them reeling backwards from the heat. Using the distraction I rushed forth and hit Phe with my katana. Only, to get a gun barrel to my face. Ducking back from the newly-fired rounds that barely missed my face I saw an opening, between the two other guards a small space had opened up just large enough for me to get through, of course that assumed I survived the gun fire on the way.

Rushing forwards towards the space was a bad move. I felt multiple bullets smash into my aura from behind me as I rushed towards the entrance to the hotel. Then came the boom. I'm not sure what it was, maybe a dust grenade, maybe a rocket, but it hurt like hell.

Luckily the blast threw me behind cover. If a small bench could count as cover. The bullets continued to ping over my head as I crouched down behind the metal bench. At least they did till they found a hole in the bench, at which point I started to take fire again.

" _I couldn't keep this up. My aura was low, I was bruised, and, to top it all off,now I was wanted. That last one's my fault but still, can't you give a guy a break."_

I flipped the bench in order to get better cover and crouched down behind it. I drew my pistol and ducked out of cover, only to get a bullet to the face. Though in that moment I saw my salvation. They had to prepare quickly and there were still exposed dust canisters on their armor. Which meant that if I could shoot them I could maybe cause an explosion big enough to get away.

Well, there's no time better than now. BANG! and the first shots a miss. BANG! And the second one is too. I had to reload quickly before they got here, or maybe, just maybe…

I rose from cover taking multiple shots which nearly cracked my aura and lunged forwards with my blade, a wall of ice emanating from the point and slamming into the female guard from before. " _Where were the rest of them?"_ I frantically looked around.

Crap, they're flanking me. I'm surrounded. Then Phe made the biggest mistake of her life, she shot at me and ignited the dust seeping from the cracked canisters.

"Pheobe!" echoed three voices at once.

I used the distraction to slip out the glass doors and take a running start towards the faunus district.

"I'm alright, but he's getting away."

I managed to get a few yards from the door before they came rushing out.

BANG! BANG!

Bullets rang out behind me. I was so screwed. In front of me was a crowd of curious onlookers who had obviously heard the gunfire and came to investigate. A few of them bore Faunus features, cat ears, ram horns, claws, owl eyes, and a few other modifications to the normal human structure.

Running through them wasn't an option, they'd help catch me, Running back towards the guards wasn't an option; looks like I'm stuck taking the alleys. The alleys of Atlas are cleaner than most, but that still means they're excessively dirty and disease-ridden. No one in their right mind would use the alleys, which is perfect for me. Maybe the drunkards and criminals will slow them down.

I hate chases. They take forever, solve nothing, ruin clothing and property, and end in me setting myself on fire. Yes, I did manage to set myself on fire, how? Well, that's rather simple I tried to catch the alleys on fire and instead lit my uniform up brighter than the implosion of Mantle. So, I had to waste valuable time rolling around trying to put myself out.

Luckily I'd caught a pile of boxes on fire that the thugs accidentally knocked onto themselves slowing them down just enough for me to get back up and resume running.

Did I mention how much I hate running. I really do. " _How do hunters do this stuff daily? It's exhausting, and doesn't get much done."_ They were already catching up with me and I'd been running for what felt like hours. Though, maybe it was only a few minutes.

Coming off of the luxurious looking human district is the faunus district, a collection of hovels that house 27% of the population in only 10% of the space, oh did I also mention that we share room with the smog-producing factories that refine and cut dust, as well as every other factory imaginable. It's not that the human district has no factories, but when one part of the city houses a factory every other block it's a bit of a space issue. Which is why generations of families live together, great grandfather, grandma, grandpa, mom, dad, and your three siblings all in the same small house; what could be better. Needless to say the Fang was a powerful force here, and throughout Atlas.

BOOM!

Another dust grenade threw me through the air sending me crashing down into a uncomfortable position. My aura decided that now was a good moment to break, just perfect. I stood up and put my hands in the air. " _Whitley was dead, my revenge was complete, why was I even running in the first place?"_

A howl split the air and the block filled with faunus in the same white and red masks that I was wearing. The Fang had come to save me. I should get going, some of them would undoubtedly be captured in this fight, and I couldn't let their sacrifice go to waste.

"Thank you," I uttered in a hushed voice.

A massive ram faunus walked past me with a "No problem." She immediately charged the bearded man with a war cry of "RAAAAAAAA!" It was commander Mary, she had joined the fang around the same time as me and was an elite member of out splinter group of the fang.

I turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been months since we'd last showed up at Beacon, which was why it was such a surprise to suddenly get a text from Oscar telling us to come back to Beacon to talk. Ruby and I discussed what it might be about, but couldn't come to a concrete discussion. When I got there I was even more surprised to see Bumblebee parked in the courtyard, it had been a long time since we'd seen Yang face to face.

Beacon hadn't changed much since it's near destruction by Salem's forces over twenty years ago. It still had the same structure, the same subpar paint job, and the same rowdy students completely unaware of the war they'd stepped into. "If Yang is here too do you think that maybe Salem's back."

"Come on Weiss we beat her butt she isn't coming back any time soon."

"You dolt, we didn't kill her and we have no idea how long it'll be before she escapes."

"It can't be this soon Weissy."

"Don't call me that you dolt, it's unprofessional."

"Weissy."

"Childish dolt."

"I see you haven't changed much Ice queen."

Yang exited from Beacon. She had changed quite a bit in the years they'd been separated, her formerly long flowing blonde hair was now cut to shoulder length, and her new attire consisted of a brown leather jacket laying unbuttoned over a yellow, low-cut t-shirt proclaiming the slogan of some band known as Vale Undead, she wore a brown mini-skirt similar to her old one but slightly longer and it covered her the entire way around.

"What's this about?" Weiss queried.

"I was hoping you'd know."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled and leaped into her big sisters arms.

"If you would like to find out why you're here follow me." said Oscar. The young boy had changed quite a bit, not only was he much taller but also his hair was now longer and tied back into a ponytail, he wore a black button-down shirt with a white tie and a pair of black cargo pants covered in pockets. He turned and walked into Beacon waiting for the others to follow him.

"Yeah, what is this about."

"I'll explain once we reach our destination."

"Where are we going Oscar?" asked Weiss.

"We're already here." He pushed open a door revealing Blake sitting in a chair sipping tea. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a white t-shirt bearing the new insignia of the White Fang.

"Blake!" the trio exclaimed as one, immediately rushing forwards and engulfing the unsuspecting faunus into an ursa hug.

"Please what we have to discuss is very important sit down."

They all begrudgingly sat down.

"The so called splinter groups of the fang are coming together. What was formerly a group of cells has now become a group led by Mariener Khan, I'm sure you can figure out who she's related to."

"I'll deal with it." stated Blake.

"That's not all. Whitley Schnee is dead. He was assassinated two days ago in a hotel in Atlas by a member of the White Fang. That terrorist has yet to be apprehended. I fear he may be used to unify the rest of the fang. I want you to find him and apprehend him. "

My life shattered with those words. Whitley was dead. It was like I had become a menagerie of broken glass. I was consumed by sadness and hate. "Who did it!"

"Yeah we'll stop him. We took on Salem, this new guy shouldn't be any problem for the four of us."

"But the fang will be a match for you, and if Mariener is even half as smart as I think she is she'll be after him already. That gives her a two day head start on finding him."

"Wait! So we have a terrorist group reforming and you don't even have a plan to stop it!"

"I'm afraid not. Our enemies this time are smart, and more numerous than we could hope to be. Winning won't be easy, but capturing Whitley's assassin will be a start."

Weiss suddenly broke down crying. I can't believe he's actually dead. That brat, how could he let himself die, how could he!

"Miss Schnee you are the heir to the Schnee Dust company compose yourself."

"Oscar! What's wrong with you!" shouted Ruby.

"This isn't the time to have a mental breakdown."

"It's going to be okay Weiss, we'll get him for sure."

"Hey Ozpin I think we need to talk."

"Yang now is not the time to get emotional. We have terrorists loose right now."

"I'll help console Weiss, you deal with him." Blake spat the last words with venom towards the former headmaster.

"Shh. I'm here Weiss. Let it all out," Ruby whispered.

"You're friends are here for you Weiss," Blake said and patted the sobbing heaps back.

Yang grabbed hold of Ozpin's arm and dragged him from the room forcefully.

"The airships to Atlas leave in an hour be on them!"

Ozpin received glares in return.

 **AN:**

 **Hello again, sorry for the late chapter, I got busy. Hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to review it you liked it or if you want to tell me off for writing it.**


End file.
